Sharon's Pyramid Head
by ILiveInTheDark
Summary: Sharon wakes up and finds herself in strange place. She eventually crosses past with Pyramid Head. How will this turn out? Full Summary Inside!


**A/N~ **Hello dear readers! This is something that I cooked up a few days ago. Remember in the movie when Rose woke to find Sharon gone? Then we found her in Dahlia's apartment hiding from the cultists? Well, I did research and recently found out that Dark Alessa had called out to Sharon when the car had recked. Sharon, still asleep, folowed the voice and made her way to Dahlia's apartment.

I thought, what would happen if Sharon was just sleep walking and didn't make it to Dahlia's apartement? Who would help her now?

**Discaimer~ I do not own Silent Hill. Though I would love to own Pyramid Head...*drools***

* * *

Sharon woke with a start, a small gasp leaving her cracked lips. Opening her eyes fully, she surveyed her surroundings and soon regretted it once her blue eyes landed on an empty hallway that basically screamed horror movie.

The hallway was dark and very creepy and she meant that both ways. There was no light whatsoever that lit the hallway, only a small lamp that hung loosely by a piece of string on the metal wall in front of her. The walls and floors were made out of some type of metal...almost everything that she was able to see was made of it. That would explain how cold her body felt when she woke up and the aching in her side.

She slowly stood up, testing her weight on her legs as she did so.

" Hello? " she called out to the darkness. Her tiny voice echoed down the long corridor. She remembered riding in the car with her mom to a place called Silent Hill. The town that she had horrific nightmares about. She also remembered almost falling asleep in the backseat when she was suddenly jerked forward and hitting her head on the glass window.

Sharon bit her lip. What had happened since then? Did she even want to know? Was this Silent Hill?If she was in the car, how did end up in the middle of this hallway? Did someone mover her? She felt something warm and sticky fall on her face, trailing down her cheek and onto her collar-bone.

She turned around and gasped loudly. She stumbled back, falling backwards onto the cold floor. On the wall, just a few inches above where her head had been, was a big,bloody hand print. Her blue eyes widen in horror as she watched a droplet of fresh blood run down the wall and onto the floor in a small puddle.

The blood was fresh from what she could tell. So that meant that whatever made it had just come passed here and was still alive or it was dead. Maybe its body was just down the corridor hidden from her eyes by the darkness.

She bit her lower lip and started to shake uncontrollably knowing that she was truly and utterly alone in this place without protection. Where was her mom? What had made that hand print? Should she stay here or venture farther? That could risk her health and she had a feeling it would cause damage to both her physical and mental health. She didn't know what could be lurking down there. It could be evil or it could be good. Her mom might be waiting for her there but, taking another look at the hand print on the wall, so could whatever had made that.

She felt something warm and wet slide son her cheek an onto her tattered clothes. She reached up and wiped the fluid off her face. She glanced down and realized it was a single tear drop. She had started to cry and not even know it. That was so a tall tell sign that her current situation was beyond bad.

At least it wasn't blood.

" Okay, Shar. Just calm down. Maybe someone will come by and help me," she whispered to herself hoping to perk herself up. This made her calm down just a little however she was on full alert to anything else she might happen to come across in this hallway.

She got up, leaning on the wall to guide her as she started to walk down the passageway. Her eyes became adjusted to the sudden change from light to dark though she became aware that the farther she went, the darker it got meaning the wall will be the only thing to keep her from running into someone or something.

The smell of decayed flesh hit her like a ton of bricks. Sharon sucked in a breath and gagged at the raw stench that entered her nose and lungs. The smell was so strong that she could actually taste the rotten meat on her tounge.

" Oh my gosh!" she covered her face with her small hand to keep the vile smell from entering her nose again. Her eyes started to water. Oh god, oh god! What is that! Something had to cause that smell! Was it a dead body?

Covering her nose and mouth with her arm, she continued down the corridor, but moved more wearily this time. She mentally glued herself to the wall. She really needed to get out of here and find her mom! Now!

She traveled for about twenty minutes and with no such luck to tell her where she was or where her mom was located. She knew for one that they had crashed on the road. She had to find the entrance door and the road that her and her mother had crashed. If she found the car, she might be able to call someone for help on the radio. She prayed to god that she wouldn't hear no static if she did. ( Hehe get it?)

She stopped dead in her tracked with she heard this low growl coming from right in front of her. Oh no! It sounded like a dog. She hated dogs and the by this one sounded, it was amean one. She uncovered her mouth. The smell had vanished, thank the lord, but the the dog sounded like it was getting closer.

" Please, Mr. Doggie. Don't hurt me." she pleaded even know she could not see it. She heard its claws connect with the floor.

_Click Clack Click Clack click Clack Click Clack..._

She moved her hand up the wall hoping to find some sort light fixture. She sighed in relief when her fingers found a knob. With a flick of her wrist, she pushed it up and a blinding light shined from above.

She turned toward the source of the growl and screamed. In the middle of the hallway was something that replicated a dog. A demon dog. A Devil dog. Whatever it was it was hideous! It's pale grey skin was stretched so far that you could see its bones sticking out. Patches of matted hair were scattered sparely on its body. It had no eyes, nose, or ears. Only a body, four legs, a tail, and a mouth filled with needle sharp teeth.

If she wasn't frightened of dogs now, she sure was now. Her body froze when it let out another threatening growl once more, moving closer and closer to where she was. Her body froze. She was going to die. She had no doubt about that.

She tore here eyes away from the demonic hound to glance down the other end of the corridor. She might be able to out run it. She was pretty fast if she didn't say so herself and the dog had no eyes. That meant no vision adding to the no ears or nose thing.

She took a step away from the nearing canine but her foot never made it an inch before the dog lunged at her.

" Noooo!" she yelled, falling to the floor. She expected the dog to be snapping at her but to her amazement, she felt nothing. Curious as to why the dog hadn't attached yet, Sharon sat up to see the dog looking at her curiously with its head cocked to the side.

She furrowed her eyebrows? Why had it stopped? Was it toying with her like a cat when it caught a mouse?

" Doggie..." she tentatively reached her hand out and put her palm upwards towards the dog. The dog moved its head and nuzzled its face in her hand. She giggled when the dog ran its abnormally long tong across her skin.

The dog playfully wagged its tail and jumped on her, licking her face and neck. She laughed and rolled around with the dog. It looks like she made a new friend! She gently set the dog aside, careful not to scare it, though she laughed when it started to jump up and down like a kid on a chocolate high.

" I think I should give you a name, huh?" the dog cocked its head to the side as if to say " A name? I never had one of those before!"

Sharon put a finger beneath her chin deep in thought. " How about Michael?"

Her anser was the dog laying on its stomach and covering its eyes with its pause. I guess he didn't like that name very much.

" Ummmm, do you like Daniel?" the dog jumped up and started to prance around.

" Daniel it is then! Well, come on then,Daniel. I need to find my way out of here." she walked down the hallway yet again but this time she had Daniel to keep her company. She felt more comfortable now that she had someone there with her. She rubbed her hand behind Daniel's ear every now and again. She wondered how he could see so well without eyes or ears to hear with. This place was so creepy!

" Do you where we are boy?" she asked him when they came up to a staircase that spiraled down. Daniel barked happily and started down the cement steps. Sharon silently followed him.

" At least I found something not made of metal. I was beginning to think that the place was one big metal building,"

Five minutes later, both of them came to a door that read:

**Basement**

**Keep Out!**

" Should we go in?" she asked Daniel. Daniel looked at her then to the door. He started to growl menacingly at it, baring his teeth in a snarl. She took a step back feeling that something very malevolent was lurking behind the door waiting for her to open the it and then attack her. She was not going to give it the chance.

She pulled Daniel away from the door," Come on, boy. Let's go back up the stairs," she suggested but he jerked from her grasp and ran into the door, snarling and barking. She tried to grab him again but he dodged her advances.

" Daniel, please! I don't... like..." her sentence ran off when she heard a loud bang on the other side of the door followed by a deafening screech. Daniel whimpered while he spun in a circle. Sharon sucked in a breath before she clenched her fist in tight balls.

" I won't tell you again, Da-AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed when the door busted open suddenly to show a group of nurses carrying different ranges of weapons in their hands. Daniel, who tried to protect Sharon, was kicked harshly in the stomach, flying across the hall and finally connecting with the wall, letting out a whimper when he slid onto the ground.

" Danniiieelll!" she ran over and picked him up in her arms,protecting him now from any more of the nurses' blows. One of his legs was bent out-of-place meaning it t was broken. The nurses walked towards them, their weapons raised high above their head. ready to attack. Sharon was now cornered. She had no where else to go as she held a shaking Daniel close to her chest.

The nurses looked more like monsters with they way they looked and walked. They were dressed very improperly with their scrubs showing a lot more cleavage than necessary. The scrubs barely covered their private areas! How slutty could these monstrous nurses be?

Though as revolting as the nurses dressed, that's not what caught Sharon's attention. What did was you could not see the nurse's face for they were covered with dirty bandages leaving just big enough slit so they could see.

" Leave us alone!" she yelled desperately at them. They of course ignored the little girl's pleas of mercy as they neared her and her dog. They were going to rip this girl apart limb for limb and then butcher her dog into a million of tiny pieces. Both of them were going to be nothing but table scraps once they were done with her and her mut.

Sharon curled her body around Daniel who was busy nuzzling her neck with his nose, his whole body shaking as the nurses came closer and closer to them. He had seen what they could do. They were merciless when they were on the hunt for a new victim. When he was a pup, he watched helplessly as his mother was ripped apart by one of the nurses.

He was too young to do anything to aid his mother from being killed so brutally. It was his fault that she had gotten killed. He had wandered too far from their hiding place. He found the one nurse in the bathroom. She looked friendly enough or so he thought. She almost killed him if wasn't for his mother who had found him in time. She tried to kill the nurse but the nurse had the upper hand. She thrusted the knife she carried into the heart of his mother. He ran away, not taking a second glance at the scene which had played out before him.

He vowed from then that he would not trust anyone but Alessa, the little girl who was bullied and then burned alive on the wooden cross that the cultist had made.

When he came across the human girl, he though she was one of them from the church. However when he was close enough to smell her, he found out that she had the exact same scent as the other two Alessa's maybe even sweeter! She even looked like Dark Alessa but more innocent like.

He made her his friend. She was nothing like the church goers. No way! She had to be related to Alessa. He over heard Alessa talking to the older version of herself. She said that the good side of them had finally returned to Silent Hill due to her callings. The human girl had to be the good side of Alessa and he had found her all by himself. Both Alessa's would be so proud of him! Though now, they might not be so proud when they found him and Good Alessa in a bloody heap on the floor because of his foolishness.

He felt Good Alessa tighten her grip on him when the nurses were a two feet in front them. He buried his face in Good Alessa's chest, not able to face what was about what was going to happen, His left foot throbbed painfully from when the stupid nurse kicked him. That hurt though he knew that was nothing compare to what the nurses had planned for them.

" Mommmyyyyyyy!" she cried out. Suddenly, there was a loud screeching noise that came from inside the room that the nurses had come from. This sound was different from the noise she had heard earlier. This sounded like something sharp was being ran across the metal floor. She resisted the urge to cover her ears from the painful noise. Her ear drums felt like they were about to explode.

Sharon watched dumbstruck as seven-foot tall figure stalked from the room and cornered the nurses in the other corner. They screamed and whimpered as he neared them, ripping a large knife in his hand. That thing had to as tall as he was! Sharon gasped when she saw the Pyramid looking helmet he wore to cover his face. She remembered him from her dreams she had dreaming during a few special occasions. They were different from the nightmares that seemed to plague her day and night.

She would usually have them when she had a certain feeling down in her lower area. She asked her mother about that and she said that she was sexually active. That meant that she had the urge to have sex. Sharon knew she would never have sex at the age of nine! That's not right! It was dirty and really disgusting.

One night, Sharon had the urge again and she didn't' know how to make it go away. So she just gone and went to bed like she always did. Later that night, she had a dream she was being carried by someone who had a pyramid-shaped helmet on. He brought her to a room and...did things to her. Not bad things he just..made the urge go away.

He would sometimes rub her area for a while then he would lick her there too. He made her feel so good. He made her feel like she was on cloud nine so many times in her dreams that when she woke up, she would sheepishly spray laundry detergent on the wet spot and change underwear.

At first, she was scared as to why this man, if you would call him that, did these things to her. He never talked when he did, probably because that helmet prevented him from doing so. She liked it when he came in her dreams (No pun intended) and made her feel good. It beat the other dreams or rather nightmare of the girl who would call for her to come to Silent hill.

The girl...looked so much like herself, almost a replica but more scarier...darker.

Sharon watched as he grabbed a nurse by the neck and lift her up effortlessly in the air above his head. She let out a high-pitched shrill that bounced off the walls. He was about to kill her when a soft voice stopped him from doing so.

" Don't hurt her!"

Pyramid Head dropped the nurse onto the floor and turned to see the little girl that Alessa had made with what was left of the good part of her soul. She was slumped up against the wall cradling one of the grey hound pups closely to her chest.

" Please...she didn't anything..." he voice wavered off when he turned full body towards her. He saw what the nurses were about to do. They were about to attack her and her dog. Why was she begging for him to spare her life?

_**Remember what Alessa told you. The child is innocent and very sensitive for when it comes to gore, blood, and killing of others. Don't taint the poor child by killing the nurse in front of her.**_

Pyramid Head turned back to the nurses who were still huddled behind him, waiting for his next move. He pointed to the room signaling for them to leave. Surprised yet grateful the nurses stalked away back into the room, shutting the door behind them.

" Thank you," Sharon whispered to him. He looked back at her and nodded slowly. It was his job to do what she asked of him. He was her gaudian to her and to hte other Alessa. Alas, though he was the excutioner to anyone and everything else that roamed Silent Hill.

He needed to get her to Dahlia's apartment. Alessa said that her mother was there waiting for Sharon. The cultists were searching for her. Her mother's apartment was the only safe place for Sharon to be, apart from staying with him.

He moved closer to her. She looked up at him curiously. He reached down and picked her up in his arms. He held her and she held the the grey pup. Daniel licked Pyramid Head's arms in gratitude making Pyramid Head frown. The dog should be running from him but since Sharon seemed to be so attached to it, it was coming with them.

Sharon curled along Pyramid Head's chest and snuggled into him as he walked the halls. Oddly, she felt comfortable around him even though he was about to kill those poor nurses.

" Does it hurt?" she asked him innocently. He cocked an eyebrow. Does what hurt?

" Your helmet. Does it hurt you when you move a lot?"

He stopped in his tracks. Yes, yes it most certainly did hurt. Hurt like Hell to be precise. Alessa had a dozen steel spikes implanted on the sides of the helmet and they dug into his skull every time he moved or even breathed. That was the main source of his grumpy attitude and angry outbursts. No one understood the feeling of being severely tortured every waking minute of every single day and not being able to do anything about it! Though looking down at the girl, what was her name again, ahh that's right, Sharon, he knew he wouldn't hurt her. She was part of Alessa and he was sure she would tan his hide if he let anything happen to her.

He just simply nodded, wincing at the pain that was induced om him, before reaching the entrance of the old hospital. He opened the door using his back and started down the street. Fog surrounded the road so it made everything hard to see. He senced the other creatures watching him carry the girl down the street. They were keeping their distance. They all very well knew that to cross paths with the executioner himself.

Daniel started to fall asleep nestled safely in Sharon's arms. She smiled when she heard his soft snores meaning he was deep asleep.

" Awwww, isn't that the cutest you ever seen?" she asked Pyramid Head, holding a sleeping Daniel up. Pyramid grunted emotionless in response. She thought that thing was cute? He never thought he would see the day when a human girl would say _awwww _and _cute _int he same sentence when referring to the grey hound pup.

He just grunted in response which made Sharon frown slightly. Was she supposed to take that as a yes or a no? Ugg, this was frustrating!

" Can you speak?" she asked him.

" Yes, child, I am fully able to speak, however I wish not to." he replied. Sharon smiled when he answered her though his voice was the oddest thing she had ever heard in her entire life. It was very deep and raspy like he hasn't used his voice before. Also, it had a demonic edge to it.

" Why not?"

Pyramid Head closed his eyes then opened them back up really wanting to shut the kid up.

" It pains me when I talk."

Sharon gave him a sympathetic look." I'm sorry to hear that. When It hurts for me to talk, mommy gives me medicine to cure it," Sharon slowly looked down at the ground that moved below her as she bit her lip recalling the last time her mommy was with her.

" I miss her so much! Do you know where she is?" she asked Pyramid Head with a hopeful look.

" No. She must be wondering here somewhere searching for you," he replied knowing her mom might be dead since she had no clue whatsoever about the dangers this town held. All the secrets and lies...then again Alessa did mention she had plans for Sharon's mother.

Sharon sighed in dissapointment. Pyramid Head took notice of this. The little girl possibly will never get to see her mother again. Alessa could only do so much even with her powers. The monsters were unpredictable. Some were very dedicated to Alessa, obeying her orders not to kill who she wanted alive ( which were very rare to hear from Alessa) and what not. Others, like the nurses, where ruthless and rebellious creatures.

They did not care whether Alessa created them or not. They did what they want when they want not caring what might happen to them. That was the main purpose he raped them, along with any one who disobeyed Alessa. Nobody disobeyed the master. No one.

After a while Pyramid Head reached the Lakeview hotel. He opened the door with his back and walked through the rubble on the dirty marbled floor. He saw from pictures that Alessa had shown him that this hotel was once beautiful and lively. The floor was polished, the smell of freshly cooked food formulated through the air that smelled like industrial carpet cleaner.

Now, it looked like somewhere where Satan himself would stay a night. Hell, maybe even her wouldn't dare step foot in this hotel or even the town itself not that Pyramid head would blame him.

" Where are we going?" Sharon asked glancing around the abanded hotel.

" I'm taking you somewhere safe. Someone is waiting for your arrival." he answered her going up a set of steps. Pyramid Head was mildly confused as to all the questions she asked before, she never once asked him where he was taking her.

" Ohhhhh,"

Sharon felt something stir in her arms. Daniel opened his eyes and wagged his tail when he saw his master smiling happily down at him. He reached and flicked his toung out to lick her face. His master giggled and scratched him behind his ear.

" Someone's finally awake," she joked to the pup.

Daniel barked and jumped down onto the floor with a loud thump. He yelped and lifted his injured leg up to seize the pain as he limped along side Pyramid Head so he didn't fall behind.

**Dumbass, **Pyramid thought darkly.

Pyramid felt a smack on his chest. He looked down to see Sharon with her arms crossed and blue eyes glaring.

" What?" he asked

" Don't call him the 'D' word!" she scolded.

**Who's the Dumbass now? **His dark side teased.

" He shouldn't have jumped down when he had a broken leg." he argued.

" Still, that was mean. Why would you curse something that couldn't talk back to you? Does it make you feel more confident knowing you said something bad? You might as well be swearing to an inanimate object!"

Pyramid Head jaw dropped an inch. Did the kid just back talk him? Even worst, she made him feel stupid for a shear moment.

" Apologize..." she ordered.

" W-What?"

" Apologize to Daniel." Sharon commanded.

" I am not _apologizing_ to that dog."

" If your stupid enough to swear at him then your stupid enough to apologize for what you called him,"

Pyramid Head growled as he glanced down to the mut who was oblivious to the little argument that him and Sharon were in.

He finally sighed." I am sorry for what I called Daniel." he said, slumping his shoulders.

Sharon smiled and kissed the edge of his helmet. Pyramid Head eyes widened when she did this. No one had the nerve to touch his helmet. The one thing that kept him from his freedom.

" Why did you do that?" he questioned her with shock clearly evident in his deep voice. Sharon gave him a confused look.

" What? Kiss your helmet?"

" Yes, kiss my helmet. Why did you do it? " he repeated. Sharon shrugged.

" I would have kissed your cheek but your helmet is in the way." she simply replied.

Pyramid Head shook his head. The child was something else.

:: **Ten Minutes Later** ::

Pyramid Head was mildly relieved when he finally made it to Dahlia's apartment. He gently set Sharon down and banged harshly on the old, rotted wood of the door.

A shuffling of feet could be heard from behind the door followed by it being flung open, on the verge of flying of the rusty hinges. A woman dressed in all black, tattered clothing nd long, silvery hair that fell in knots to her shoulders stood in the doorway. Startled, Sharon took a step back.

Pyramid Head grip her shoulder to keep her from moving away from Dahlia. Dahlia stared lely at Sharon. Her dark eyes held adoration along with years of pain and suffering much like Alessa's.

" I was begging to wonder when you might be gracing me with your presence." she greeted warmly to Sharon. Sharon smiled slightly back in reply yet she still stayed at Pyramid Head's side.

Pyramid head pushed Sharon towards Dahlia who grabbed Sharon's hands in her cold one. Sharon winced at the sudden temperature change. She was used to Pyramid Head's body heat. It comforted her but the woman's skin was ice-cold.

" Come, child, we must hurry back inside." Dahlia urged Sharon. Sharon snatched her hand away from the woman's grip and ran to Pyramid Head, wrapping her arms around his leg.

" I don't want to go in there. I want to stay with you!" she pleaded, tightening her grip on his legs.

Dahlia raised both eyebrows in shock." It seems that the child has grown quite attached to you." she observed with a slight uneasiness.

Pyramid Head lifted Sharon in his arms and pointed to Dahlia." Go with her, Sharon. You will be safe here." he urged her but with no effect. Sharon snuggled closer to him making him sigh in frustration.

" Please, Sharon." he begged. Look at this! He was begging to a nine-year old girl!

Sharon sniffed. " Okay," she reluctantly said. She was about to climb down when she suddenly snuck her head under his helmet and kissed him lightly on the lips. It was not a romantic move, it was more of a goodbye kiss but the act left tingles in the pit of his stomach.

Sharon jumped down and went in the room with Dahlia who had a shocked look on her features. With one last look, Dahlia, Sharon and Daniel disappeared behind the door leaving Pyramid Head alone once more.

He walked back down the hallway still feeling Sharon's soft lips on his. That was very...unexpected. He then heard the door open. He snapped his back to see little Sharon there.

" What is your name? Your real name?" she asked him. She at least wanted to know his name. He smiled, baring his fangs from beneath the helmet, loving her useless questions at the moment.

" James."

**~The End~**

* * *

**A/N~** I hope I did good on this! Please leave me a review! I want to know how well I did on this!

**~Jade**


End file.
